User talk:Animus Pheadra
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:William Slade page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 12:50, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Rp'ing Kindly use word bubbles for roleplaying :) If you don't know how to make one, kindly see our Getting Started Guide. If you have any questions on how to make them, don't hesitate to ask :) Re:Word bubbles Word bubbles were actually in the guild but I'll um, well, guide you through it. Okay so first, go to any page. Then on the upper right corner, you should see a button that says "Contribute". Click on it and a list will drop down. Click on the one that says "Add a page". When you do this, a box thing will appear that says "What do you want to call it?" in bold letters. In the space provided, type in Template:______, filling in the blank with the name you want to use for a template. Most people use the first name of their chars. If that doesn't work, you can add in something like a number or the first letter of your char's surname. Next, be sure to click on "Blank page" then hit the blue button that says "Add a page". After this, you'll be redirected to a new blank page. Click on the "source" tab. Then, remember the Guide? Yes, I'd like you to go there again then click on the tab that says "Pages & WBs". Scroll down then select from our list of word bubbles there. Once you've chose, highlight the text inside the blue box. If you're confused, the blue boxes often appear underneath the word bubble which you have chosen. If you scroll down to the end of the page (still under the Pages and WBs tab) you'll find a nice looking word bubble that says "Bach's Word Bubble". Users who are gifted in coding make word bubbles for themselves and usually have it named with their usernames. When you see those, you have to ask permission first before using them. Okay, moving on. Once you've copied the codes from the blue boxes, past them onto your page then simply change the information, picture as well as the colors. Hit "Preview" to check up on the word bubble. If you don't like it yet, just click anywhere on the screen to continue editing the word bubble. Once you're satisfied, click publish. Now, try testing out your word bubble. You can do this on your char page or even on your user page (user page is much more recommended). TO use your word bubble, just type in . If that doesn't work, try typing . Be sure to change the TEMPLATE NAME to the actual name of your template and make sure there are no spaces in between your tildes (~) if you want to show the time. If it's still not working or you're having difficulty in making the bubble, just message me :) Ohhh Well, as an entry level user, you're entitled to one major character spot which can be used only for Camp. You can roleplay, post on training forums. Basically, you can do the same things anyone can only, since you're at Entry Level, you can't create another demigod (for Camp) until you're a level One user nor a BC char (since that requires you to be a Level Three user) and you can't participate in our contests yet, as most, if not all, contests require a user to be at least ''a level three user. I hope I managed to help you out :) Hello }} Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Inactive? Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 3rd of October, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. Deletion For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your character, William Slade, child of Nyx, has been deleted. Should you wish to use the same character in participating in the wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you. Thank you. Re: So would you be able to tell me approximately when would you be able to be a little more active? Re: So I marked you inactive and put the Officially Inactive User Template on your restored character, William Slade, if you are going to be mor eactive please contact me or any other member of the Administration Team to change your status and perhaps mark your character with the Semi Inactive User Template. If you have any more questions feel free to contact me anytime.